


everyone

by NanaStan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Bang Chan, Chris uses his body, Daniel is really hot, F/M, M/M, Multi, Top Bang Chan, but Jihyo is always in charge, sub bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaStan/pseuds/NanaStan
Summary: "Chris had always been well known in the idol community, more-so since his eighteenth birthday. Stuck in a cycle of training and disappointment, he’d decided that he needed to spice up his life, as Minho had put it. It hadn’t taken long for Chris to figure out what to do. "ORChris makes a little extra money on the side.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kang Daniel, Bang Chan/Kang Daniel/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Bang Chan/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Kang Daniel/Park Jisoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	everyone

**Author's Note:**

> so this is literally the first fic I've ever written to completion, but it's short and sweet. I'm always open for suggestions and constructive criticism, but please don't be mean!

_Buzz_

_Buzz_

Chris quickly looked up from his notebook to his phone screen, wary of the other boys laid about the room. Jisung and Felix were lounging around on the couch, watching some indie film on the laptop, and Minho sat curled up in the chair opposite of him, on his phone.

Chris quickly turned the brightness down on his phone, so he could safely read the texts- just in case, you know? He wasn’t surprised by the message he received.

_daniel-hyungggg :): you free tonight?_

Chris was quick to text back.

_crispy: yeah._

_crispy: what time?_

Chris glanced up at his members, confirming their distraction.

_daniel-hyungggg :) : 6, our place._

He looked down at his watch. 5:13. Fuck, he needed more time to get ready.

With a sigh, Chris pulled himself up off of the couch and dragged back to his shared room. He grabbed a small, black backpack from the back of his bunk and walked calmly to the bathroom. This was always the most nerve-wracking part- getting ready. He couldn’t get caught. What if one of the kids walked in? Seungmin, at least, would surely figure out what was going on.

He stepped into the shower.

Chris had always been well known in the idol community, more-so since his eighteenth birthday. Stuck in a cycle of training and disappointment, he’d decided that he needed to _spice up his life, _as Minho had put it. It hadn’t taken long for Chris to figure out what to do.

Of the group, only Minho and Woojin knew about his little, uh, escapades. Both were supportive. Woojin had been concerned for his safety, but Minho hadn’t minded at all. It was what was paying for their Netflix subscription, so there was little complaint.

No one else knew, apart from his clients, though there were many, but few people tried to shame him for it. If it ever got out to the public, Stray Kids’ image would be ruined. It had to stay a secret -not that Chris’s side job was all that uncommon. He certainly wasn’t the first.

Chris stepped out of the shower, body buffed and scrubbed clean, and began to rub lotion onto his entire body. It was a pain, but Jihyo liked it, and it was enough for her and her boyfriend to keep bringing him back.

Satisfied with his shine, he moved to his hair. He knew that Daniel preferred it natural, so he left the bleach-blonde curls out and uncovered. To finish, he dusted his eyelids with a glittery shadow and applied a generous coat of lipgloss.

He dressed in black jeans and a shirt, and walked casually out the front door, waving to the three members still in the main room. He moved fast enough to seem natural. In the elevator, he texted his regular group chat.

_Group chat: hyung-line (3)_

_leader-hyung: I’ll be back before ten._

_minnie: ok_

_minnie: I’ll tell the kids you’re in meetings_

_wooj: be safe._

_leader-hyung: I always am._

With another great sigh, Chris began his walk to the couple-client’s small, side apartment, just a few blocks from his own. He appreciated Woojin’s concern, but nothing had ever happened before, outside of some nasty stains and unfortunately-placed hickeys. There was no need to worry. Chris knew what he was doing.

-

He came upon the small doorway quickly, having been lost in his thoughts the entire walk. Even though this was possibly the tenth time he’d done this with them alone, his hand still shook as he knocked on the white door.

There was a beat of silence, before Jihyo’s short brown hair poked through the frame.

“Channie!” Chris and Jihyo had been friends for a long time, even before he’d started doing _this_ with her. She was always a comforting presence. “Come in!”

She was precisely the reason he liked working with them so much. I mean- sure, Daniel was hot as fuck, but Jihyo at least was _familiar. _Jihyo was always kind and accepting and respectful of his limits- not to say that Daniel wasn’t. Daniel always respected him, he was just a little more closed off outside of the sex.

Chris stepped into the apartment, setting his bag on the small settee and plopping down onto their couch next to Daniel. Their eyes met.

“So what’ll it be?” He asked, directing the question at Jihyo. “I brought things to change into, if you want me to.” Daniel’s eyebrows raised at that, but he only shifted his gaze to his girlfriend.

“Hmm.” She put her finger to her chin. “I don’t think that’s necessary, do you? We’re kind of short on time, anyway.” She advanced on Daniel, straddling his lap. “Why don’t we just jump right in?”

Chris watched as she kissed Daniel, lightly at first, getting progressively harder. His head buzzed as he waited for a signal to jump in, and was delighted to see Jihyo turn to look at him. Her gaze gave him goosebumps, and with a cock of her head, he attached his lips to Daniel’s neck.

Daniel threw his head back against the couch, a soft gasp leaving his lips. It was uncharacteristic of Daniel to just lay there and take it, but Chris assumed that he was still trying to get in the mood. Chris licked the shell of his ear, moving his lips further and further down towards Daniel’s chest as Jihyo commanded him from above.

Chris was just about to suck a hickey onto his collarbone, when he felt a hand in his hair pull his head up and back. The movement went straight to his dick. “Save it, pretty boy, I’ve got a stage tomorrow.” Chris looked at Daniel down the bridge of his nose, and nodded, flushing from the nickname.

“Sorry.” Daniel pulled his mouth to his own.

Kissing Daniel was always a strange experience. He tasted like Jihyo, obviously, but he also had a very commanding technique, despite his general submission to his girlfriend’s rule. There was no give and take with him. It was always take, take, take.

Watching the couple make out was always a total turn-on.

A hand found its way to Chris’s neck, where it grabbed his collar, pulling him backwards and forcing him to stand up. Jihyo guided the two boys into the bedroom by their shirts, and then pushed Chris down onto the bed, head first, landing on his elbows.

Head down, feet on the floor, and ass in the air, Chris gasped as he felt someone grind up against him. He was _so _turned on, it’d been a couple of days since his last client. Chris usually subbed for this pair, but he was really a true verse-switch. He was always ready for anything.

Two hands on his hips pulled him back up, an arm trapping him against a strong chest. _There_ was Daniel’s more dominant personality. Chris was clearly in for it tonight. He was lucky, too - Jihyo and Daniel knew his rules by heart, but at least he didn’t have any schedules tomorrow.

Jihyo lounged at the head of the bed, legs sprawled open and back against the headboard. Her eyes steamed, and she nodded to the man behind him. A knee kicked his legs open, and Daniel’s left hand slid up his stomach, under his shirt.

As Daniel went higher, Chris’s shirt rode up more and more, eventually rolling up past his pecs and above his nipples. The large hand stilled, splayed out against his chest, teasing. The size difference drove Chris nuts. He ground his teeth to keep his arms at his sides.

“Ok, baby -_look at me_, thank you- do you need to tell us anything in particular?” Jihyo sat up and crawled closer to the pair of boys standing at the foot of the bed.

“No, I’m alright,” Chris replied. Jihyo traced her pointer finger over the ridges of his exposed stomach. “We don’t have anything scheduled for tomorrow.” Her hand twirled around his right nipple, teasing him. Chris bit the side of his lip, and shut his eyes as she leaned forward to tongue at his exposed pec.

She laughed, and Chris was sure Daniel was grinning down at him. There was some shuffling and Chris felt himself be pushed down onto the bed again, this time on his back, all the way, black shirt still at his armpits.

His jeans had begun to grow increasingly uncomfortable, the belt digging into his stomach. Thankfully, Daniel reached down and undid it for him, yanking the leather cord from around his waist and tossing it above him. Someone pinned his hands above his head.

Daniel unbuttoned his shirt, and Chris almost drooled at the sight of his figure. Damn, he’d never get used to that. Daniel just smirked down at him, before settling in between his thighs and pulling his legs up around his waist, jerking his whole body forward.

Above him, Jihyo shifted around, sitting herself on her knees directly above his head, his hands in her lap. Chris grabbed at her thighs as Daniel slid his jeans down his thighs, running a hand teasingly over Chris’s crotch. Daniel discarded Chris’s pants on the floor, next to his button down shirt. Jihyo, finally, pulled his shirt off from around his chest, over his head.

That left him in only his underwear, whereas Daniel was only shirtless and Jihyo fully clothed. A shutter rippled through his entire body, as the two looked him over, laid out underneath them, ready. Exposed.

Daniel smiled and leaned in to give Jihyo a quick kiss, before grinding forward, between his legs. Jihyo still didn’t engage, instead slowly tracing over Chris’s face and neck with a single finger.

It only riled up Chris even more.

He desperately needed one of them to give him _something_. It’d been five minutes at most and he was already ready to beg them for it.

“_Please_, hyung,” he whined, through hooded eyes, cheeks red. “_Faster.”_ Daniel laughed, rolling his hips harder, giving both of them the friction they wanted. Chris bit his lip to keep from moaning. Daniel leaned forward, cocks aligned as he ground down, both of them gasping at the sudden stimulation.

He continued to grind, licking a stripe up the middle of Chris’s chest. “Come on, Channie, I know you can beg better than that.” He pressed a quick kiss to his jaw and stopped his grinding.

Chris whined. “Nooo, please, hyung, _please_. I need- ha- I need you, hyung.”

Daniel smirked and cocked his head, but Jihyo spoke from above. “Is that really it, Chris? I know you can do better than that.” Chris started to try again, but Jihyo cut him off. “Mm, no. You had your chance.” Daniel leaned up and off of him, leaving him exposed again.

“Here’s how this is going to go. Okay, baby?” Chris nodded up at her.

She addressed Daniel as much as she addressed Chris. “We’re going to tie your hands above your head, and I’m going to ride you, while he fucks you, got it? And you’re _not_ going to come.”

Chris looked up at her, mouth open. “Wait, Ji-“ She cut him off.

“Color?”

He swallowed, closing his eyes to collect himself. “Green.”

“Okay, then.” Immediately, there was a hand in his pants, stroking him lightly and lazily. Daniel had shed his pants and underwear, and now sat naked between Chris’s legs. He pulled Chris’s underwear down and off.

Above him, Jihyo was finally taking things off. She shed her shirt and her shorts, left in a set of lacy, baby pink lingerie.

She ghosted a hand over herself as she watched her boyfriend undress the other. Chris was always so pliant, so much easier to dominate than Daniel. That was part of the reason they kept having him back.

Chris sucked in a breath as a finger pushed at his entrance, slowly working him open, with a generous amount of lube. It wasn’t too difficult, as Chris had already planned for this in the shower, earlier.

He had the mini-lube bottle to prove it. A second finger soon followed.

Jihyo mirrored Daniel’s actions, fingering herself softly and slowly. Her soft moans had both boys clenching their fists.

Of course, Jihyo noticed. She grinned and looked down at the boy laying beneath her. “Should we go ahead and tie your hands? I think we should. Wouldn’t want you to touch accidentally.” She got up, and reached for Chris’s discarded belt, folding it back.

She stroked the side of Chris’s face and jaw with the leather, leaving him swallowing from both the current stimulation and the thought of being bound before her. He was barely breathing.

She moved back above him, grasping his wrists and pulling the belt taught around them, doubled over. “Good?” She looked down at him. When he didn’t respond, she pinched his nipple.

“Yes!” He flinched, hard. Chris could barely focus on anything at all. “Great.”

Daniel had moved to three fingers, and Chris was writhing around, rolling his body, trying to get Daniel to just _hurry up._

Jihyo moved to sit on her knees, above his chest, facing him, obscuring his view of Daniel. She grabbed him, rolled a condom down, and began to line herself up, before Chris blurted “-wait, are you prepped enough?”

She blushed. “Well, ha, we weren’t exactly just sitting around waiting for you to show up before you got here.” Chris got harder at the thought of Daniel fingering Jihyo as he made his way over.

She sank down on him in one quick motion, and it was almost enough to make up for the empty feeling in his ass, as Daniel removed his fingers.

“Ahhh- ah!” Chris moaned loud and sharp, as Jihyo let out a soft gasp.

Jihyo bounced tentatively on top of him, as Chris bucked up into her. He pushed into her a couple times, before she stilled, as Daniel placed a hand on her shoulder, a silent signal to _hold still for a second._

Daniel pushed into him, and Chris’s mind went blank. He’d fucked and been fucked by both of them at various points, but never at the same time. It was overwhelming.

He couldn’t take this for long.

He ground his teeth down in an effort not to cum, as Jihyo said. He didn’t want to know what Jihyo would do if he came prematurely, especially with his leather belt on hand. She’d done plenty in the past with nothing but her hands.

Once Daniel was buried all the way into him, he completely pulled out, and slammed back in, leaving both Chris and Jihyo moaning from the movement. Daniel groaned as he picked up his pace.

Chris moaned loud and unabashed.

Jihyo began to lift herself up and down, for which he was immensely grateful. There’s no way he could thrust up into her right now, not without his legs giving out. He decided to just lay there and take what they gave him.

The pressure built between his legs, as the noise in the room grew louder and louder- skin slapping skin, Jihyo’s and Chris’s moans, Daniel’s grunts.

Chris felt himself drawing closer and closer to cumming, as everything got faster and faster. “Jihyo, I- I can’t,” he squeezed his eyes closed. “I’m so close, hah- I’m…”

Jihyo stilled.

“Don’t you dare.” She glared down at him, with as much force as she could muster.

Chris tried so hard, he _really_ did, but he felt himself drawing closer and closer to the edge with every thrust into him. He was so close, _so _close, and he felt himself falling and he was so close, and _oh god-_

A small hand wrapped around the base of his cock, even as the thrusting continued. Chris’s eyes rolled back in his head as he came dry, the pleasure and the pain ripping through his lithe, restrained body.

The sight itself was enough to push both Daniel and Jihyo over the edge. Daniel came with a final slam into Chris, burying himself deep inside, spilling into his condom. A moan left his mouth and he stopped slowly, pulling himself gingerly out of Chris’s body.

Jihyo tossed her head back, grinding down onto Chris’s overstimulated cock.

Daniel fell back onto the bed, leaving Chris trapped, alone under Jihyo. He didn’t know whether to be terrified or turned on, so he was both. She looked down at him as she rode out her orgasm.

“I thought I told you not to come? Didn’t I?”

Chris flinched backwards. “I-I’m sorry, I really tried but I-I couldn’t hold it,” he trailed off, desperate under her gaze. Her hand came down hard on the side of his face. Chris, wide-eyed, loosed a breath.

“Don’t do that again, got it? Follow instructions, baby,” Jihyo pressed a small kiss to the stinging cheek. “Color?”

“Green,” he gasped, as she began to stroke his cock, lazily.

“Hm, what do you think, babe? Should I let him cum or not?” She looked up at her boyfriend, who shrugged.

“It’s up to you, Ji.”

Jihyo giggled to herself. “You men really are no help, you know that Channie? No help.” She picked her pace up. “I’ll let you cum, _just this once_, since you tried so hard for me, right?” Chris nodded frantically. “But you better hurry.”

She didn’t have to tell him twice.

Chris came with a loud gasp and a toss of his head, arms straining against the belt still binding his hands. The world went white, a mix of exhilarating release and pain from overstimulation. Just how he liked it. His mind fogged up and he lost himself in the sensation.

When he came to, Jihyo had unbound his hands, and was collecting his things from around the room. She discarded both used condoms.

“Thank you, baby.” She came over to press a chaste kiss against his lips. “You did so good.” Chris blushed under her praise as Daniel shuffled up and hugged him from behind.

“Thank you,” Chris said, shyly. After basking in the attention for a minute or two, he removed himself from the comfort of Daniel’s arms.

“I hate to leave so soon, but I really need to get going,” he said, quietly. “Thanks for having me over, guys.” Jihyo smiled softly at him and handed him his bag and his clothes. As he dressed himself again, Jihyo rummaged around her purse for her phone.

After a moment, she found it. “The transfer will be made before you’re back at the dorms, no worries.” She gave him one more kiss.

Chris grinned at the couple and turned to leave, rubbing his wrists and feeling only a little gross. 

“-and Chris?”

“Yes?”

Daniel looked at him coyly. “Keep Friday night free, please.”

Chris blushed, deep. He already couldn’t wait.


End file.
